User talk:Tomswift2002
Welcome! Welcome to The Hardy Boys Tomswift2002, I see you have already made quite a few edits, thank you! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Help contents has pages to help you learn more about editing. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-WHLfan 18:54, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Book articles I see you created a new article, Virtual Villainy, thank you. Here is a page about writing book articles, that I hope will help you a lot. :-WHLfan 07:59, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Major Clues and thanks Tomswift2002, thanks for creating articles for the two Hardy Boys/Tom Swift Ultra Thrillers; I was wondering if you could give more information about the "Major Clues" in the Time Bomb article, for example it does not do the reader any good to know that May 1932 issue of Unlikely Times is a "major clue", if they do not even know what the "major clues" are, please explain further in the article. Also thanks for were contributions in the Original series and Digest series articles. If you have any questions are suggestions about this wiki, please feel free to leave them on my talk page. :-WHLfan (talk/contribs) 00:51, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :Thanks you. ::-WHLfan (talk/contribs) 21:35, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Underscores Tomswift2002, I will be logged out for the next few hours, but when I get back I will address the problem. :-WHLfan (talk/contribs) 22:26, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::Okay I'm back. Could you clarify what you would like me to do, I'm not sure if you want me to change the page names, and I'm not really sure what the problem is, you don't need to use the underscores in the links, see here; Original series, Digest series (no underscores). ::By the way, when you left the comment on my talk page, you weren't logged in, if you are logged-in you can sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) and the wiki will put the time, date and user name in for you. ::-WHLfan (talk/contribs) 06:14, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :::I'm just about to change it, its strange that you had problems with links the other day, I now that Wikia (the host of this wiki) has down for a few hours earlier this week, for maintenance so that could have had something to do with your problem. :::WHLfan (talk/contribs) 02:19, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Cover art pages Tomswift2002, I see you are making pages with just cover art, if you want to do make a page called Book name/Covers, similar to what I have done with Identity Theft/Covers. Also when you name cover art images, name them like this, Book Name Year cover, here an example:The Flickering Torch Mystery 1943 cover, or if its a book in another country, like this Book Name Country Year cover. And one more thing, you've been forgetting to categorize pages, if your not sure what category to put the page in, see , which has a list of all categories. Categorizing pages helps readers find them easier. Thanks WHLfan (talk/contribs) 02:19, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Can you help with this? Hi Tomswift2002, good job on your latest articles! I need some images for an article I recently created, and I'm asking user for help, for more details see Forum:Two images wanted. I was on SkyWarp's forum the other day and saw that it was your birthday a few days ago, (although maybe a bit late) HAPPY BIRTHDAY! WHLfan (talk/contribs) 06:16, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Super Sleuth! Yours was the nicer image so I deleted mine :). -- Wendy (talk) 00:11, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Carl Bruckner co-founder of ATAC? Hey Tomswift2002, thanks for all your help with this wiki! Um, I was wondering about an edit you made in the Fenton Hardy article. In the 'Creation of ATAC sub section' you added that Carl Bruckner co-founded ATAC with Fenton and put a reference as To Die or Not to Die. However I think you may have made a mistake because from what I can recall the only book Bruckner appears in is A Hardy Day's Night, and in that book (while it does say that he was there on Frank and Joe's first day) I don't think it actually ever says that Bruckner helped start ATAC. I was going to change it but I don't want to before you now about it, since I'' may be wrong. :Thanks:) :WHLfan (talk/contribs) 03:58, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Tom Swift Hey Tomswift2002, thanks for all your help! I noticed you created an article for Tom Swift, today. Thank you, I've been thinking of making one myself. But since this is a ''Hardy Boys wiki, I think the article should focus more on Tom's interaction with Frank and Joe, rather then a publication history of the books. Also you may have noticed that I've been trying to have a more in-universe style for character articles, so it would be great if all of the articles being made were in that style. Of course these are just my suggestions, and I would like to hear your opinion. If you have any objections or suggestions, contact me on my talk page. Thanks, WHLfan (talk/contribs) 18:30, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :Okay good, we're thinking along the same lines. I agree we should have a section about the series, maybe called Real-life information or something along those lines. :Yeah, doing it on a Wii might be a bit hard. :P :Thanks :WHLfan (talk/contribs) 23:23, 11 June 2008 (UTC) New idea...what do you think? Talk about it at Forum:New idea...what do you think?. WHLfan (talk/contribs) 19:04, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Maybe you can help me? Apparently WHLfan has been off line for a few days, so maybe you can help me out, Tom. WHLfan told me I need to categorize my articles, but for some reason I can't figure out how to do that! Can you tell me what I need to type to put my articles in the Undercover Brothers category?Sam spade 05:33, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks, Tom! I didn't even know I had to stub my articles! Thanks for the tip! > Sam spade 03:48, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :Don't forget to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) :) :WHLfan (talk to me!) 19:37, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Crap! This wiki is so complicated! Well, I'll keep trying to get the hang of it. Anyway, thanks for the reminder, WHLfan. > Sam spade 06:01, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :What's so hard about typing ~~~~? Sorry if you find it complicated :) :WHLfan (talk to me!) 18:30, 6 August 2008 (UTC) No, it's not that it's hard to type that, it's just that there are so many different things to remember! > Sam spade 19:00, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Admin info As I mentioned before, Trevor, you are now a admin on this wiki! Check out these pages, for more info about what this means: *Admin FAQ *User access levels Of course most of the time I can deal with the admin tasks, but at times, like when I was away last week, you will need to, so those pages will probably help you (they did me). WHLfan (talk to me!) 18:53, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :Feel free to add your name to the Who are this wiki's administrators? list :WHLfan (talk to me!) 19:25, 6 August 2008 (UTC) I'm back Hi Trevor, just letting you know I'm back now. Thanks, WHLfan (talk to me!) 01:26, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, every thing looks good. No trouble makers or any thing like that, in fact it looks like it was pretty quiet well I was away. :Thanks again, :WHLfan (talk to me!) 00:41, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Just letting you know... Hey Tom, I'm back now. Thanks for your help while I was gone. Also just so you know, I restored the page you deleted (The Hardy Boys 75th Anniversary Collection, and then moved it to the correct title ( The Vanishing Thieves), which you had made and pasted the content from The Hardy Boys 75th Anniversary Collection into, so as to give credit to the article's original contributor. In the process your edit to the article was lost, you may want to add the info again. See Moving pages at Wikia Help for more. Thanks again, WHLfan (talk to me!) 02:22, 16 September 2008 (UTC) New infobox book fields Hey, Tom. I noticed in your recent article (The Number File), you aren't including all the fields in the infobox book. Could it be that you're copying the old template code? The template was recently changed to include for fields, such as "producer", and "house name". Here's the new code: The new fields are explaned and noted on the talk page for Infobox book. Oh, and one other thing consider filling out the "Edit summary" field when editing pages. It's optional of course, but helps people know what you changed without actually having to review all the changes. For more see wikipedia:Help:Edit summary. Thanks, WHLfan (talk to me!) 00:32, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :Hey, Tom. Look like your still using the old infobox, could you use the new code, from above? :WHLfan (talk to me!) 19:15, 20 October 2008 (UTC) ::Your STILL using the old one, Tom. Please, use the new one...don't make me beg...PLEASE! LOL ::WHLfan (talk to me!) 21:13, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:38, June 2, 2010 (UTC) About this wiki Hello! I see you're an admin here. All others are inactive, so Could edit to the wiki for about a week, then go to w:Adoption:Requests and file to adopt this wiki? Best regards, TortoiseCat5 (contact me) 21:39, August 5, 2019 (UTC) Response Hey! Could you come to so we can talk a little? Best regards, TortoiseCat5 (contact me) 23:48, August 11, 2019 (UTC) A request Hey, it looks like a vandal made that edit a few days ago, the VSTF should be able to fix it soon. Could you do something for us though? I have a request for you. Best regards, TortoiseCat5 (contact me) 23:59, August 11, 2019 (UTC) Some good news Hey, a member of the VSTF came by and fixed the page! All other admins are inactive, so could you go to here and file to adopt this wiki and get bureaucrat rights, then give me rights as well, since you aren't usually that active here? Best regards, TortoiseCat5 (contact me) 02:14, August 12, 2019 (UTC) Message Hey, if you want bureaucrat rights on the wiki, you'll have to file a ''new request, not edit an existing. On CC, just create it and call it Hardy Boys Wiki (2) or such. TortoiseCat5 (Contact me here) Sign my guestbook 01:40, December 22, 2019 (UTC)